


Cuddle Time

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “I’m purring. It’s just been so long, you know, that I had actually forgotten I could do that.” He was mildly distracted by the warm weight of Duck’s arm over his shoulders. The contact felt so nice, especially since it was coming from Duck.“Been so long since you last purred? How long?”Indrid rubbed his chin with a hand, thinking. “Well, it’s been at least a couple of decades since I was this close to anyone, so…”





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with some brand new FLOOF! Fluffier than this cat! https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/1c/33/0d1c33a3bb3330b0a06e3f6ce7f7fc5a.jpg

They were in Duck’s apartment sitting on his couch when something startled both Duck and Indrid. The seer had become somewhat sleepy and started to lean his head on Duck’s shoulder when, suddenly, an odd rumbling noise filled the air. Indrid’s head whipped up, confused. It had sounded so close. 

“What was that?” Duck asked. Hesitantly, he put his arm around Indrid’s shoulder. Internally, he was jumping for joy that he was finally getting the nerve to get close to his crush like this.

“I don’t-” Indrid was interrupted by the noise again. But it wasn’t just that he heard it. It was coming from him. “Wait a minute.” His voice was all rumbly and odd as he kept making the noise. 

Duck rubbed his shoulder, and the noise got louder. “Is this ‘nother moth noise? Like chirpin’?” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Indrid said, realization dawning on him. “I’m purring. It’s just been so long, you know, that I had actually forgotten I could do that.” He was mildly distracted by the warm weight of Duck’s arm over his shoulders. The contact felt so nice, especially since it was coming from Duck.

“Been so long since you last purred? How long?” 

Indrid rubbed his chin with a hand, thinking. “Well, it’s been at least a couple of decades since I was this close to anyone, so…” 

The thought of that made Duck’s heart hurt for the sylph. “Well, that ain’t fuckin’ acceptable in the least,” Duck said. “Y’haven’t snuggled with anyone in all this time?” Indrid shook his head, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks. “No, no, I didn’t mean it, like, as a mean thing. I jus’ meant y’deserve more than that.” 

“Oh,” was all Indrid could say. Nervously, he looked up at Duck’s face, only to see warmth there. He willed himself to relax, the contact from his crush still making his heart beat fast. 

Duck looked at him, deep in thought. “Do y’wanna snuggle?” He could barely believe the words that had just came out of his mouth. Asking his crush if he wanted to snuggle was hardly on his to-do list that day. Duck was far too shy for that, normally - but right now, all he could think about was Indrid being touch-starved, and that was too sad for him to bear. 

Indrid just blinked at him, hoping his glasses hid the mixture of emotions he was sure were all over his face. Shyness to be this close to Duck, excitement to get attention from his crush, embarrassment to be pitied, confusion at Duck’s sudden desire to cuddle… “Um, that sounds nice,” he said, rubbing his cheek. He could feel the heat of the blush under his hand. “How d’you wanna…?” 

“I’d like to lay sideways ‘cross the couch, an’ you can lay between the back of the couch an’ me,” Duck said thoughtfully, standing up. Hesitant but curious to see what would happen next, Indrid laid on his side up against the back of the couch, and Duck followed to lay facing Indrid. 

Their faces were only inches apart, and Duck could see through the normally-reflective lenses of Indrid’s glasses from this close up. “Hi,” he said, suddenly feeling a little shy. He wrapped his arms around Indrid and pulled him close, pressing up against him warmly. 

The answering purrs were deafening. Duck decided at that moment it was his favorite sound in the world.

“Hi,” Indrid responded in a happy sigh, leaning his forehead against Duck’s and closing his eyes. “This is so nice.” 

“Wish I’d’ve asked sooner,” Duck said lightheartedly. “You’re so small an’ easy to hold.” 

Indrid felt his heart beating fast. “Um, thank you?” he said with a giggle.

“‘M jus’ sayin that even though you’re outta practice, you’re good for snugglin’,” Duck said, shyness coloring his words. “Do you, uh, do you know your favorite kinds of touch an’ all that?”

“Not really,” Indrid confessed. “It’s just- it’s been so long, Duck.” He didn’t mean for it to sound as sad as it did. 

Duck ended the contact between their foreheads just so he could press a gentle kiss to Indrid’s. “It’s sweet that y’trust me ‘nough for this.” 

Indrid bit back the words, ‘ _I’d trust you with anything_ ,’ instead opting to say, “Of course I do. It’s you.” Oh, it wasn’t that much better. 

Duck’s chest was warm. He was filled with shy happiness. “Well, anyways, I was jus’ wonderin’ if we should figure that out. Like, my favorite type of cuddlin’ is just huggin’ and stayin’ all close and still, like this. An’ I like lots of contact.” Their legs were tangled together, Duck’s arms were around Indrid, and Duck’s round belly was leaning against Indrid’s. Definitely a lot of contact. 

“What are other types of cuddling, then?” Indrid asked. “Because this is wonderful so far.” 

Duck let go of his hold on Indrid. The seer felt a little disappointed. He liked being held. “Here. There’s, uh, caressing, I guess you could call it.” He gently placed his hand on Indrid’s arm and slowly trailed it down to his hand, then back up. Indrid felt himself relax some more, his purrs getting louder. “Oh, you like that,” Duck said, pleased. 

“I think I like all of it,” Indrid said with a smile, eyes fluttering open. Duck was watching his face with undisguised fondness, and suddenly Indrid got the urge to kiss him. He felt a spike of shyness. Maybe he’d wait until later. Just in case. In case Duck was snuggling him as a just-friends thing. 

“Everythin’ alright?” Duck asked, a little concerned. Indrid’s face had quickly changed from happy and relaxed to nervous. He hoped it wasn’t anything he did. 

Indrid bit his lip, a nervous habit. “Um,” he said, feeling like his brain short-circuited. “I guess I’m a little overwhelmed.” 

“We can stop if y’want,” Duck offered, his hand going still from where it was petting Indrid’s arm. 

Indrid shook his head. “No, I’d like to continue.” He studied Duck’s eyes carefully. “I just- I was, you know, wondering, if, maybe…” His voice trailed off, uncertain. 

Duck placed his hand on Indrid’s cheek, and he sighed comfortably, leaning into the touch. His nervousness started to melt away. “I don’t know all the ins and outs of human culture, but this seems more than just friendly,” he finally said. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Duck said quickly. “Not if you don’t want it to be.” He knew if Indrid preferred platonic snuggles then that’s what he’d give him. He’d give him anything, probably. But it would be a little disappointing compared to romantic snuggles. 

Indrid was silent for a moment. “I’d like it to be,” he finally said. “We can… I’d like to go slow, though.” He was filled with excitement at the thought of his relationship with Duck growing, and he grinned. “I’ve been wanting to ask you out since I first came to Kepler. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.” He admired the deep blush that arrived on Duck’s cheeks. 

“I’ve been wantin’ to date you the whole time, too,” Duck admitted with a smile. “But I’ve really had a good time gettin’ to know ya, even as just friends.” 

“The same to you,” Indrid replied. When Duck’s thumb started rubbing over his cheekbone, he closed his eyes, his grin softening into a comfortable smile. “Thank you for offering to snuggle me.” 

“I’m glad y’accepted,” Duck told him. “I mean, I’d have been a little embarrassed if you said no.” 

‘ _You know I can’t say no to you_ ,’ Indrid thought. He took the conversation in a different direction, instead. “I saw futures of us snuggling, you know. I just figured they were wishful thinking. It can be confusing as to what’s a vision and what’s a regular thought, you know.”

“I didn’t know that, actually,” Duck told him. “An’ I bet there’s a lot more I don’t know. But I’m willin’ to take the time to learn it.” He leaned his forehead against Indrid’s again, closing his eyes. “You’re pretty important t’me, Indrid Cold.” 

Hearing Duck say his full name like that sent a happy thrill through Indrid. “You’re important to me, too,” he said quietly. He wrapped a slender arm around Duck and pulled him closer, shifting his position so he could lean his head on the crook of Duck’s neck instead. 

Duck started petting Indrid’s hair, and his purrs started up again, gentle and happy. “Can we stay like this for a little while?” Indrid asked. 

“As long as y’want,” Duck responded, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
